Admiral Mappalazarou
Admiral Mappalazarou, more often known as simply 'Mapp', is a fictional character from The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles and other Cantina-related media. According to the stories, 'Mapp' is the captain of a Tardis vessel, The GateWorld Cantina, which he apparently stole from the Time Lord world of Gallifrey only moments before its destruction. The true origins of the great ship are still shrouded in mystery, but the living entity that is the heart of the Cantina seems to have taking a liking to the captain, which is shown usually when Mapp is pilotting it himself. The captain considers himself to be heroic, vastly intelligent and an occasional drunk, often throwing himself into a sudden conflict with one of the crew members in the ship's popular bar area, using at least one of his favourite three weapons; a zat gun, a crossbow and a revolver. This has become a popular part of Cantina life, and has caught the attention of other Gateworld forces such as the Moderators, and even the Executive Producer of Stargate SG-1, Brad Wright. Mapp is well-known for various things, some of which include some rather disturbing plots to overtake Gateworld and achieving the status of Moderator, as well as making the Gateworld Cantina the largest discussion thread on the entire internet, and also spreading the 'truths' of Mappothism and of course showing an unhealthy obsession surrounding famous british actress, Keira Knightley. Many of his crew have recently expressed concerns about the size of the captain's ego which has recently grown too an unprecedented size. Current projections suggest that a new TARDIS will be needed to house the extent of Mappalazarou's ego within the month. As the Cantina Updates Much of the captain's past remains a mystery. It has however recently become clear that he was part of a small sect of Time Lords who called themselves the 'Chosen'. During Gallifrey's golden years, two of the four Chosen dedicated themselves to living out the words written down on an ancient prophecy, which fortold Gallifrey's inevitable downfall in the Time War as well as the consequences it had on the universe long after, and also included hints about the Cantina's future as well as the fates of the eventual crew. Mappalazarou was held captive for five decades in a small prison chamber beneath the Temple of Time on Gallifrey by the two Chosen, until the day came when the entire planet became engulfed in flames, which created enough of a distraction for Mappalazarou to make his escape. As Gallifrey burnt all around the frail Time Lord, he came across an abandoned Tardis at the entrance to the temple, and with it he made his escape from the destruction. The prophecy of the Chosen would be forgotten until a few years later, when his two jailors would return from the land of the dead to furfill what they called 'destiny'. Mapp became a traveller after the fall of his homeworld, using the Cantina to soar through time and space in the search of some sort of companionship to fill the emptiness left during his fifty year captivity. Companionship For many years the captain travelled from place to place, taking small cargo jobs and being paid handsomely for the most difficult and, more than often, illegal jobs available. It was often the case that various people chose to join him in his free-spirited way of life with no rules or boundaries, escaping the harsh realities of thier homeworlds and endulging in the adventures that time and space offered. It is unclear just how many people have served aboard the Cantina, but it is well known that his current crew is not the first, and speculated not to be the last. He avoids discussing the previous crew men of the Cantina as it apparently pains him to do so, suggesting that they have all died under his command. Only one known case has ever been properly recorded regarding a previous crew member, which created tension between the current members and the captain. Mappalazarou was forced to tell the story after the ghost of one of his previous crewmen was apparently stalking Susanne during thier struggle against the armies of the Chosen. He had apparently deserted two of his previous crewmen in an ancient Gallifreyan outpost which was collapsing because they had scavenged dangerous artifacts from the ruins. The soul of one of the crewmen never found peace because of the violent death which had been inflicted on him due to Mapp's decision to abandon him, thus empowered his rage and somehow gave him the ability to haunt the Cantina for a time, before Susie finally put him to rest with the Sword of the Chosen. Although there is definitely a large amount of distrust between Mapp and various members of the crew, it seems to vanish instantly whenever they enter a dire situation which usually determines the fate of thousands. He has swore never to leave any of them behind after a confrontation with Susanne aboard a derelict space station (which also piched the crew against a hive of Xenomorphs) and also promised to tell them the truth about all of his decisions as captain from then on. Returning To Days Of Old After the fall of Renette and her undead empire, Mapp flew the Cantina away from the caribbean and took to the stars once more, eventually deciding to return the Cantina to its default status and return to the modern day Earth. The crew followed suite, abandoning their pirate ways and settling back into normal life. The Cantina landed in 21st Century London just as apparently an apocalypse was breaking out - creatures seemed to have fallen out of thier own timelines and were running wild around the streets of the british capital, and some type of rift appeared to be forming over the top of Canary Wharf Tower. Mapp and the others infiltrated the tower which was now under the command of WWII Nazi's, and reached the top floor where they discovered an alien hybrid hooked to a large machine that was powering the rift and creating a portal to another universe. After fighting off the rest of the Nazi's, the crew accidentally released the creature which then fled as the portal tore the roof off and began to expand, tearing up the streets on London like a huge tornado. After returning to the Cantina to decide on thier next course of action, strange readings started eminating from the basement, revealing the alien hybrid hiding out in the darkness. It explained through telepathic means that the portal would only get bigger, eventually engulfing the entire world and then creating a new type of black hole, one which a race of evil aliens could use an entrance to the universe and cause chaos. The creature chose Cowpants as the one who would destroy the portal. As the others tried frantically to save London using the Cantina to circle the city repeatedly to see where help was needed, Cow rode the alien hybrid into the eye of the portal, and then they were both sent hurtling through a wormhole. The creature caught its balance and Cow left an explosive device right in the heart of the wormhole, which then exploded as they came back through - destroying the portal from the inside and saving the world in the process. All of the lost creatures fell back to thier original timelines, and the alien hybrid made a home in the basement after somehow telepathically impregnating Cow in gratitude for his actions. Twice. Firefly-Class Tardis After once again saving the planet Earth from another alien threat, the Cantina left Earth in the search of adventure elsewhere in the universe. Mapp, however, wanted nothing more than to return to his quiet life of doing small trade work between smuggler worlds, getting money and galactic credits to expand on the Cantina's growing technology (added to by various members of the crew for defensive purposes). He knew that because of their last act in destroying the London portal that the appearence of the Cantina would need to change once more to avoid the attention of other alien menaces intent on their destruction, as well as evading various messages from Earth to come and help out with their trivial human matters, such as UN meetings and trying to help destroy other rivalling nations. So the captain consulted the TARDIS console again, flipping the chameleon circuit and morphing the Cantina into a small firely-class cargo vessel, which was a common vessel for smugglers and traders at the time. Normal life soon returned to the decks of the vessel, and more people joined the crew from the many worlds they visited seeking jobs and money, but the captain knew that his past was about to catch up with him, and in the process condemn the crew and the ship. This ultimately led to The Crusade of the Chosen. Susie's Sacrifice More information - Susie's Sacrifice To stop the last of the Chosen from creating a dark and twisted future, Susanne used an opportunity presented during the final battle between Mapp and the Time Lady, and subsequently ended the war. However it came at a price, and because of all of the energy Susie soaked up she essentially became God (or at least a celestial presence with the power of one). She reshaped the universe's timeline in order to save it, as well as Mapp and the crew of the Cantina from what Serena had planned, but the energy soon ate her up and Susie died. Because they were at the heart of the change the crew retained their memories of Susie, the war and the Chosen. This was the beginning of the end for them though, as they would all split up in the following months. Susie was the vital organ of the Cantina's social body that had kept everyone united, but her absence struck a blow that would never heal. The Arrival of the Empress More information - The Empress Roughly a year after Susie's sacrifice, another Susie suddenly materialised into existence aboard the ship. The crew were immediately distrustful of her however, especially Susie's late husband P-90 177 who had become bitter and self-serving. This Susie, although she initially showed the same characteristics of her previous incarnation, gradually began to illustrate an extremely darker, more insidious persona. For reasons unexplained she had returned to the universe with unimaginable power, and slowly began shaping it into to her own selfish will. She used the ruins of a mining world, as well as the gases of a nearby nebula, to create herself a fresh world called New Gallifrey, where she she declared the beginnings of the New Empire of the Chosen and later, after the sudden disappearence of Mapp and the Cantina, established The Triangle of the Light. The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles Season One Picking up 50 years after the Cantina disappeared from the universe, The Empress has taken over the three major galaxies, crushing all opposition, and established her new Empire in memory of The Chosen and their ideologies. The Message and the Howling The Empress intercepted a message in subspace sent by Mapp around 40 years before, in which he mentioned his position as well as the Cantina's. She decoded most of it, managing to peice together most words. He referred to the place as 'the Howling'. She recognised the name from Susie's memories, as well as vaguely from the ones of Serena's she had access to. It was only when The Gauntlett was resurrected that she finally figured out what the message meant. Mapp had explained to Susie years ago when she enquired about the dead space between the universes (following their encounter with the alternate Cantina's during The Crusade of the Chosen and the battle over their Citadel). 'The Howling' was the name that the Eternals gave to The Void. The Gauntlett pursued her to the Macrophilian Junction, a rip in space/time which poured excess energy through into the Void as well as other unknown places. However just as she was replying to his message the ship she was on was destroyed by her psychopathic old TARDIS, and never made it through. She survived however, having been able to somehow transform into her abstract from the explosion and thrust herself through into the eye of the Macrophilian Junction, she was able to navigate through the space stream through it and ultimately return to her home universe for the first time since Susie's Sacrifice. Forgiveness and Return After unearthing the truth of her history, The Empress met up with Commander Jumper in the Abstract Universe and pleaded with her own species, some kind of powerful collective, to help them return back to the other universe. They were reluctant, still considering The Empress to be one of their own, but ultimately used their power to transport them to where they wanted to be the most. Commander Jumper ended up in the ruins of Earth, where she had an encounter with an old friend. The Empress however was sent to The Void where she finally came face-to-face with Mapp. He had let his body grow old as a means to punish himself for allowing things to fall out of hand 50 years before, blaming himself for all of the destruction, the rise of The Triangle and ultimately the return of The Gauntlett. The Cantina made The Empress become more like Susie again, and adopting that persona she attacked Mapp and forced him to regenerate. As he did so she called out to her family back in the Abstract Universe, who proceeded to launch the Cantina out of The Void and back into normal space/time. It was intercepted by Laplace who quickly moved it to the desert world in The Impossible System, where she proceeded to connect it up to the synthetic Eye of Harmony hidden there. Many of the rebels of The Triangle, including Draygon and P-90 177, had already found their way there. Dray was immediately hostile when she saw that Mapp and The Empress had developed a bond, and warned Mapp that if he ever tried to return her to her own universe to escape the justice of this one, she would do all in her power to stop him. He considered her argument, but also felt an astonishing amount of sympathy towards the Empress (as it was he who had unwillingly brought her into the universe in the first place following Susie's Sacrifice. He told the others that his plan was to allow her to board The Gauntlett and detonate it from the inside with the charges she had placed there earlier in the season, before it was regenerated by the power of the Eye. However he had not told them the whole truth. The beings from the Abstract Universe contacted him privately, and explained that once her physical body is destroyed the abstract being within will finally be released and be able to pass back home through Macrophilian Junction. Knowing this, he let the Cantina heal up and then took the fight to The Gauntlett. He entered the battle between the Gauntlett and the combined fleet of The Triangle and the rebels, where he was finally successfully contacted by CJ. Releasing the Empress After a brutal showdown between the Cantina and the Gauntlett, the Empress was able to board the evil ship and reach the TARDIS console at its heart. However the vessel was already badly damaged from the fight and died before she could detonate it. Mapp realised this, having almost lost the Cantina in the battle too, but commanded Greg and P90 to help him carry The Gauntlett to the Macrophilian Junction as he claimed it to be merely weakened, and that they could trap it in The Void using what little time they had. They seemed to buy it, but soon realised that it was a ploy when they reached the eye of the Macrophilian Junction. P90 tried to stop Mapp but his own TARDIS suddenly refused to move. After a short and final goodbye between Mapp and The Empress, she detonated the remains of The Gauntlett and her physical body was destroyed and her abstract soul sucked up into the space stream. However as an abstract being, she was able to access many of the powers Susanne had been bestowed with following her sacrifice on Gallifrey. The central of which was perfect foresight. She saw that not long after her absence the universe she had left would become savage and worse than ever before, and realised that Greg and P90 would bring it to its knees. Using her power she reached back through the Macrophilian Junction and pulled P90 straight into The Void. She attempted to contain Greg as well, recognising him to be the master of events in that future, but his TARDIS was built to withstand such attacks. He escaped into The Impossible System, and what remained of The Empress was quickly consumed by her new power, like Susanne before her. Dray watched these events unfold, but didn't notice that Mapp had used the situation as a distraction and escaped the Macrophilian Junction on the Cantina. He picked up CJ from Ben's company not long after. Season Two New Human Regenerations Relationships with fellow crew members Other versions of Mapp Gateworld The GateWorld Cantina Movie Category:Characters Category:Mappalazarou Category:Time Lords